HM TTOTT Story With Song
by Yui Hoshina
Summary: Noura (Lillian new name), nama gadis petani dari desa Bluebell itu kini tengah merenung sedih. Cam yang kebetulan lewat melihat ekspresinya itu mencoba menghiburnya. bagaimana caranya? Tentu saja dengan mengajaknya ke tempat yang ia biasa menghilang setiap hari senin. seperti apakah petualangan mereka? kemanakah mereka akan pergi? Read n Review please. :)


**Disclaimer:** Terima kasih buat Natsume yang telah menciptakan karakter pria yang sangat tampan di Harvest Moon The Tale Of Two Towns. Bahkan sebagian besar karakter di HM TTOTT adalah karakter paling tampan dan cantik di Harvest Moon Series menurutku. Pengecualian untuk Harvest Moon bertema pertarungan seperti Rune Factory tentunya.

 **Warning:** gaje, lebay, abal, insert song Anemone © Mai Nakahara (ost. Ending Kamichama Karin), I'm already King © Christian bautista, dwwl (dan warning-warning lainnya).

* * *

 **Story With Song**

By: White Lavender a.k.a. Yui

* * *

 ** _Nee, sukoshi wa kioku ni nokoreta ka na?_**

 _(Hei, apakah aku boleh mengingat momen kecil ini?)_

 ** _Sagashite chigirete sora made ukande_**

 _(Mencari pecahan ingatan yang melayang di langit)_

 ** _Hakanai… ANEMONE_**

 _(Sesaat… anemone)_

 ** _Tokidoki de ii yo chiisana omoide_**

 _(Terkadang ada baiknya memikirkan hal-hal kecil)_

 ** _Soyokaze furimuite_**

 _(Ditengah angin yang tenang, aku berbalik arah)_

.

"Hmm~ anginnya sejuk sekali. Angin sore di musim Fall memang paling bagus," gumamku sambil merentangkan kedua tanganku, merasakan hembusan angin yang terasa menggelitik seluruh tubuh, menerbangkan setiap helai rambutku dan membuatku seakan bisa terbang.

Hembusan angin musim fall yang terasa dingin dan hangatnya matahari sore membuatku mengingat kembali kenangan-kenangan masa kecilku bersama keluargaku.

Kenangan yang manis dan juga membuatku sedih. Aku merindukan masa-masa indah itu. Masa-masa yang penuh kebahagiaan di tempat yang penuh dengan alam seperti desa ini. Aku ingin kembali ke masa-masa itu. Masa-masa yang penuh bahagia itu.

Aku mencoba memejamkan mataku, kembali merasakan aliran angin yang membuatku kembali merilekskan diri dari pikiran-pikiran masa laluku. Tanpa sadar aku mulai menggerakkan tangan dan kakiku, membuat sebuah gerakan yang melambangkan perasaanku sekarang.

Melompat dan berputar mengikuti irama alam. Ya, dengan cara menarilah aku bisa mengekspresikan perasaanku. Aku tahu bahwa tarianku sedikit kacau tapi ya sudahlah, tidak akan ada yang melihat.

Hanya dengan cara inilah yang kusukai untuk mengingat semua kenangan yang membuatku bahagia. Ayah, Ibu, aku rindu kalian. Aku ingin bertemu kalian. Aku ingin bersama kalian lagi walaupun aku tahu itu sangat mustahil. Kenapa kalian pergi begitu cepat? Terkadang aku tidak tahan hidup sendirian di sini hingga membuat dadaku terasa sesak. Aku ingin seseorang yang akan selalu menemaniku saat kubutuhkan tapi… aku tidak boleh egois. Aku harus kuat menghadapi kenyataan menyakitkan ini.

Setiap langkah yang kubuat, memori-memori tentang masa laluku kembali bermunculan. Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa memori yang ingin kulupakan justru bermunculan? Kenapa yang muncul adalah memori yang menyakitkan?

Aku ingin melupakan semuanya. Aku… ingin melupakan semua kenanganku. Kenangan yang membuatku menjadi sendirian sekarang ini. Aku bukanlah gadis yang kuat. Aku bukanlah gadis yang tegar. Aku hanyalah gadis kecil yang takut melangkah terlalu jauh. Takut akan masa depan seperti apa yang akan dihadapi.

Kurasakan hembusan angin semakin dingin. Itu berarti hari sudah mulai beranjak malam tapi… aku masih tidak ingin pergi. Aku ingin menari sepuasnya walaupun hawa dingin mulai terasa menusuk relungku. Melupakan semuanya dan saat membuka mata nanti… aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan menjadi gadis yang mencoba tegar dan kuat kemba-…

"AH!" kurasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal langkahku dan reflek kubuka mataku. Gawat! Aku tersandung! Aku akan jatuh! Aku akan jatuh! Aku reflek menutup mataku kembali.

GREB!

Eh? A-pa yang terjadi? Aku tidak merasakan sakit atau lebih tepatnya aku seperti melayang dan tidak terjatuh.

"Kau ini benar-benar ceroboh. Menari di tempat seperti ini sambil menutup mata itu benar-benar bahaya, kau tahu itu!"

Siapa itu? Ugh… aku dibentak. Aku benar-benar gadis payah. Memalukan sekali ketahuan melakukan hal ceroboh seperti i-… eh, sepertinya aku mengenali suara itu. Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan menoleh pada orang yang yang memben-, uhuk… maksudku menolongku barusan.

"C-CAM!? Se-sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyaku kaget.

Aku tidak menyangka kalau Cam menolongku di saat ini. Pria yang menurutku lumayan ramah namun sedikit misterius. Tapi, sedang apa dia di sini?

Cam hanya terdiam dan mengembalikan posisiku yang hampir jatuh tadi menjadi berdiri kembali. Entah perasaanku atau apa, Cam menatapku seperti ingin memarahiku. Ini membuatku sedikit takut.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Kenapa kau di sini? Tempat _Bluebell low-mountain area_ bukanlah tempat yang cocok untuk menari."

Ugh… aku jadi merasa sedang diceramahi oleh ibu ku sendiri. Cam, sejak kapan kau jadi banyak bicara seperti ini?

"Maaf. Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu dan tanpa sadar aku menari sendiri," ucapku membela. Aku memang tidak sadar sejak kapan aku menari, aku seperti terlena oleh pikiran-pikiran masa lalu yang menjeratku. Membuatku lupa dengan sekitar.

"Apakah saat kau memikirkan sesuatu ada hubungannya dengan tarian dan menangis seperti ini?" pertanyaan Cam membuatku tersentak kaget. Bukan karena tentang memikirkan sesuatu atau menari tapi… menangis? Apa aku menangis? Sejak kapan?

"Menangis?" kuraba pipiku dan memang terasa basah. Apa aku benar-benar menangis tadi? Gawat! Kenapa aku menangis? Aku tidak boleh menangis. Kucoba menghapus bekas airmataku, ini pasti aku terlalu terpuruk mengingat masa laluku.

"Ah, sepertinya mataku cuma kelilipa-, Eh?" kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh wajahku. Aku menoleh pada Cam karena saat ini ia tengah mengusap bekas airmataku dengan kedua tangannya yang menurutku sedikit besar dari tanganku. "C-Cam?"

"Maaf. Apa perkataanku menyinggungmu?" wajah Cam terlihat sedih. Sepertinya ia terlihat menyesal.

Aku tersenyum membalas perkataannya, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku saja yang ceroboh, hehehe~," jawabku dengan nada tertawa riang agar tidak membuat Cam merasa bersalah.

"Begitukah? Terima kasih," Cam tersenyum padaku. Entah kenapa setiap kali melihat senyum Cam, jantungku berdebar kencang. Tapi, mungkin ini cuma efek karena aku jarang dekat dengan lawan jenisku. Yah~ semoga saja.

"Ayo! Kuantar kau pulang. Hari sudah malam," tawar Cam. Aku mengangguk menyetujui tawarannya. Cam pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju jalan ke arah desa dan aku mengikutinya.

Perjalanan menuju tempatku terasa hening. Aku ingin mengajak Cam berbicara namun apalah daya aku tidak punya keberanian. Aku merasa kesepian. Cam, kumohon berbicaralah. Ku mohon.

Ugh… aku benar-benar gadis yang payah. Mengajak berbicara seseorang saja aku tidak berani, apalagi jika berbicara kepada seluruh penduduk. Aku benar-benar gadis yang lemah. Hal begini saja sudah membuatku terpuruk. Rasanya aku terlalu egois.

Kuperhatikan jalan yang menuju ke tempatku. Tinggal belok kiri, maka aku akan sampai di rumahku. Dan… aku akan merasa sendirian lagi.

"Noura, kita sudah sampai," ucapan Cam membuatku tersentak kaget.

Kuperhatikan sekelilingku yang terlihat sudah sepi. Sepertinya ada untungnya aku memelihara anjing dan kucing jadi aku tidak perlu susah-susah memasukkan ternakku kembali.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar," kataku sedikit membungkuk.

"Sampai besok," ku lihat Cam mulai berjalan pergi keluar halaman rumahku.

Aku hanya bisa memandang punggungnya saja. Berat rasanya melihat ia pergi. Aku ingin ia di sini sedikit lebih lama lagi. Aku ingin menahannya pergi. Ku mohon, jangan pergi. Ku mohon, temani aku sebentar lagi. Cam, jangan pergi.

Greb!

Kutarik sedikit bajunya dan kusandarkan kepalaku di punggungnya.

Saat ini aku benar-benar tidak ingin sendirian lagi. Aku tidak ingin kesepian lagi. Aku membutuhkan seseorang saat ini. Kurasakan mataku memanas dan sepertinya tidak lama lagi aku akan mengeluarkan cairan bening dari mataku.

"No-Noura…" aku tersentak kaget mendengar panggilan Cam. Apa yang baru saja kulakukan? Lebih tepatnya, apa yang sudah kupikirkan? Menahan Cam di sini adalah tindakan paling egois. Ayo, Noura. Kau tidak boleh terlihat lemah seperti ini! Kau itu harus kuat.

Dengan pelan ku dorong punggung Cam dan melepaskan peganganku padanya, "Ma-maaf. Aku tadi sedikit tersandung," kataku bohong. Aku masih menundukkan kepalaku, tidak ingin Cam melihat wajahku yang terlihat ingin menangis.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Hari ini kau terlihat sedikit aneh, Noura," Sepertinya Cam curiga padaku tapi… cukup aku saja yang merasakan perasaan ini. Tidak boleh ada yang tahu bahwa aku merasa kesepian di sini. Jika mereka tahu, mereka akan khawatir padaku dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi.

Kudongakkan kepalaku dan memasang wajah tersenyum palsuku, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Sudah, sudah, kau pulang saja. Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu hari ini," kataku sambil mendorong Cam untuk pergi. Aku sudah hampir tidak bisa menahan jatuhnya airmataku lagi.

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Cam lagi. Aku mengangguk.

"Sampai besok, Cam," ucapku seriang mungkin.

Aku pun berlari ke arah rumahku tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya. Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup menahan airmataku lagi.

"Noura!" kuhentikan langkahku tepat di depan pintu rumahku. Aku terdiam tanpa ada niat untuk menolehkan wajahku. Karena wajahku saat ini sudah tergenang cairan bening dari mataku.

"Ada apa?" sahutku dengan nada pelan.

"Kau punya acara hari senin nanti?" tanya Cam. Hari senin? Memangnya ada apa dengan hari senin? Berarti 3 hari lagi. Tapi, hari itu kan bertepatan dengan…

"Selain pekerjaan mengurus pertanian, sepertinya tidak ada lagi. Ah, bukannya hari senin itu tanggal 10, ya? Dan sepertinya bertepatan dengan festival musik," kataku mencoba mengingat-ingat perayaan yang ada di kalender.

Seingatku tanggal 10 Fall adalah perayaan festival musik yang dikatakan oleh Mayor Rutger waktu memperkenalkan penduduk baru. Kalau tidak salah namanya Mikhail.

"Memang benar. Tapi acaranya di mulai dari jam 6 sore. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat di hari itu sebelum festival musik dimulai. Kau mau?" kata Cam. Aku berpikir sebentar, mungkin tidak ada salahnya menerima tawaran Cam.

"Baiklah. Jam berapa kita pergi?" tanyaku masih tanpa menoleh. Jika aku menoleh, maka Cam akan tahu bahwa aku sedang menangis.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik karena tempat yang kita tuju cukup jauh. Sekitar jam 7 atau 8 pagi aku akan menjemputmu. Bagaimana?" kata Cam.

"Baiklah. Akan kuusahakan untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanku besok secepat mungkin," kataku.

"Sampai jumpa, Noura," kudengar langkah kaki Cam yang sepertinya mulai menjauh. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya mengajakku pergi, tapi mungkinkah…

"Cam!" panggilku.

"Ya?"

Aku terdiam sejenak untuk memikirikan ucapan apa selanjutnya, "Terima kasih," ucapku akhirnya sambil masuk ke rumahku tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Cam.

.

.

KRIIING~!

Kulirik jam wekerku yang tengah berbunyi nyaring. Pukul 5 pagi tepat. Ini pertama kalinya aku bangun sepagi ini, padahal biasanya aku terbangun tepat pukul 6 pagi. Yah~ sudah 3 hari berlalu sejak tawaran Cam waktu itu. Kali ini aku bangun lebih pagi agar bisa cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaanku sekarang.

Pertama-tama kutuangkan _pet food_ terlebih dahulu pada tempat makan peliharaanku dan _owl food_ di sampingnya. Kuelus terlebih dahulu semua peliharaanku walaupun akibatnya mereka akan terbangun oleh tindakanku, hehehe~

Akupun keluar dari rumahku dan disambut udara pagi yang cukup dingin. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, aku mulai menyiram tanamanku, menyikat hewan ternakku, memerah susu, mencukur bulu domba, dan mengambil telur.

Untuk makanan ternak sepertinya masih cukup banyak karena aku sudah menuangkannya kemarin. Kulirik jam tanganku. Jarum pendek sudah menunjukkan angka 7 dan jarum panjang mengarah pada angka 2.

Gawat! Aku belum siap-siap. Cam mungkin sudah datang. Akupun keluar dari kandang ayam dan menuju rumah.

Aku terhenti sejenak melihat seseorang yang tidak asing. Tepat dugaanku. Cam sudah datang.

"Maaf, Cam. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Bisa tunggu sebentar lagi? Aku akan ganti baju dulu," pintaku pada Cam yang tengah berdiri di depan rumahku.

"Tentu."

Aku pun langsung berlari memasuki rumah. Sesampainya di dalam, aku mencoba memilih pakaian yang cocok untuk pergi hari ini hingga aku menyadari satu hal yang lumayan cukup penting.

"Haahh~ aku lupa. Aku kan tidak mempunyai banyak pakaian. Pakaian yang ada hanyalah pakaian khas desa Bluebell, pakaian khas desa Konohana, pakaian kerja dan… oh, ya. aku kan baru saja mendapatkan pakaian baru dari Nori. Pakaian casual ini sepertinya cocok untuk bepergian," aku pun langsung mengenakan pakaian itu. Setelah siap, aku pun keluar dari rumahku.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Cam," ucapku.

Kulihat Cam terlihat terdiam memandangku. Apa pakaian yang kukenakan agak aneh ya?

"Cam, kau kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan penampilanku?" tanyaku bingung. Cam terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama dan langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menurunkan sedikit topinya.

"Tidak. Kau terlihat sangat cocok dengan pakaian itu," mendengar perkataan Cam, mau tidak mau membuat wajahku terasa panas. Untuk pertama kalinya aku mendapat pujian dari pria seperti Cam.

"Terima kasih," ucapku pelan.

"Oh ya, sebelum kita pergi. Aku ingin memberikan ini terlebih dahulu," Cam terlihat mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya.

Ia kemudian berjalan mendekatiku dan meraih tangan kiriku. Dan kini… terlihat sesuatu yang menurutku sangat cantik melingkar di jari manisku. Sebuah cincin dengan bunga kecil berwarna putih sebagai permatanya.

"I-ini apa, Cam? U-untuk apa kau memberiku cincin secantik ini?" tanyaku terbata-bata. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti sekaligus malu menerima pemberian seperti ini.

"Ini adalah cincin yang kubuat dengan menggunakan bunga Carnation putih. Aku memberikan benda seperti ini karena…" Cam terdiam sejenak. "… Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri," ucapnya kemudian.

Aku hanya bisa memandangnya heran dan beralih memandang ke cincin pemberiannya.

Carnation, bukankan bunga ini hanya bisa tumbuh di musim spring? Lagipula aku tidak tahu bahwa Cam mempunyai bunga carnation warna putih. Yah~ mungkin ia memesannya dari luar desa.

"Ayo pergi," ajaknya. Aku mengangguk kecil seraya mengikutinya langkahnya.

Pagi ini diawali dengan keheningan. Aku tidak berniat angkat bicara. Aku hanya mengikuti kemana Cam akan membawaku pergi.

.

.

Aku terheran melihat pemandangan di depanku. Sebuah tembok batu dibalik air terjun. Tempat biasanya aku mendapatkan tanaman, bunga atau bahkan sebuah metal scrap. Bahkan terkadang aku mendapatkan _ore_. Lalu, apa maksudnya mengajakku ke tepat ini?

"Noura, bisa perlihatkan cincin yang ada di jarimu?" aku memandang Cam semakin heran. Apa yang ia rencanakan? Namun, aku tetap menuruti permintaannya dan memperlihatkan cincin tersebut. Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah parfum dan menyemprotkannya ke arah cincinku. Apa maksud ini semua?

"Cam, apa maksud semua ini?" tanyaku heran. Cam hanya tersenyum menjawabnya. Ia kini mulai meraba-raba tembok batu tersebut. Entah apa maksud semua ini.

"Ketemu!"

Greeek!

Aku kembali terkejut dengan pemandangan di depanku. Tiba-tiba tembok batu tersebut terbuka seperti layaknya sebuah pintu. Aku hanya tercengang melihatnya. Setiap hari kudatangi tapi baru kali ini aku mengetahui ada sebuah pintu rahasia di sini.

Cam memasuki tempat yang menurutku lebih mirip goa. Aku hanya bisa mengikuti langkahnya. Tiba-tiba, pintu tertutup dan suasana menjadi gelap gulita. Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun.

"C-Cam, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku di tempat gelap seperti ini kan?" tanyaku. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melihat apapun. Aku sempat takut kalau Cam malah meninggalkanku di tempat mengerikan ini.

"Noura, tenanglah. Pertunjukan akan segera dimulai," kata Cam. Aku hanya bisa diam, tidak bisa menjawab. Pertunjukan apa yang dimaksud? Tidak ada suara sama sekali. Aku mulai sedikit takut.

"C-Cam," panggilku takut. Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan kakiku saking kakunya.

"Sssst~ pemandu kita akan segera datang," ucapnya. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh Cam.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, aku melihat sesuatu yang bercahaya. Cahaya-cahaya kecil yang mulai mendekatku atau lebih tepatnya mendekati kami. Satu persatu cahaya kecil tersebut mulai bermunculan dan mulai menghinggapi cincinku membuat cincin tersebut terlihat bersinar dan semakin cantik.

"Ini… kunang-kunang," ucapku menyadari bahwa benda bercahaya tersebut adalah kunang-kunang.

Semakin lama cahaya kunang-kunang tersebut semakin bertambah. Dan yang tidak bisa kupercaya adalah pantulan cahaya tersebut menghinggapi batu kristal yang menempel di dinding membuat keadaan dalam goa tersebut seketika terang benderang dan membuat jalanan menjadi sangat cantik. Aku seperti berada di negeri peri saja.

"Baiklah, pemandu kita sudah sampai. waktunya kita melanjutkan perjalanan," aku mengangguk mendengar perkataan Cam.

Kini aku sudah mengerti maksud dari pemberian cincin ini dan parfum barusan. Ini digunakan untuk mengundang para kunang-kunang. Aku berpendapat bahwa para serangga musim panas seperti kunang-kunang mempunyai tempat mereka mengungsi. Contohnya seperti goa ini.

Aku kembali mengikuti langkah Cam dan pergi ke dunia yang belum pernah kujelajahi.

.

.

 ** _And I'm flying to the night  
Flying to the sky  
And go higher and higher again  
And go higher and higher again_**

 _A_ ku terpesona pada suara penyanyi di depanku. Orang-orang mengatakan bahwa namanya Gustafa, sang pujangga pengelana.

Cam ternyata mengajakku ke luar desa dan tempat kami berada sekarang adalah di Desa Forget-Me-Not Valley. Sebelum ke desa ini, tadi kami sempat mampir ke Zephyr Town dan juga bertemu Dirk di sana. Kami sangat beruntung karena di Zephyr Town sedang diadakannya Bazaar dan juga cukup banyak juga barang-barang unik yang dijual di sana.

 ** _I'm already king  
In my own empire  
I'm already here  
I'm already reach my desire  
'Cos.. I'm with you_**

"Wah~ lagu yang sangat indah," ucapku terpesona. Mendengar Gustafa menyanyi, aku juga ingin ikut bernyanyi. Tapi sayangnya aku bukanlah tipe orang yang suka menunjukkan hal yang kusukai.

Kini kami berjalan ke arah pantai, menunggu kapal yang akan segera menjemput kami. Angin laut terasa menggelitik helaian rambutku. Hari ini benar-benar sangat menyenangkan. Aku merasa sangat senang hari ini.

"Sudah kuduga. Kau memang lebih cocok saat tersenyum."

"Eh?" aku menoleh pada orang yang berkomentar barusan yaitu Cam. "Cam, apa maksudmu?" tanya tidak mengerti.

Cam hanya tersenyum dan menjawab, "Sudah beberapa hari ini aku melihatmu terus bersedih. Sepertinya kau tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang membuatmu terpuruk. Syukurlah aku bisa mengajakmu ke luar kota dan membuatmu kembali terlihat bersemangat."

Wajahku terasa memanas mendengar perkataan Cam. Jadi ia melakukan ini semua hanya untuk membuatku kembali bersemangat? Entah apa yang kupikirkan saat ini. Ternyata sikapku selama ini justru membuat orang-orang khawatir padaku. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Cam.

"Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, Cam. Aku benar-benar menikmati perjalanan hari ini," kataku sambil memberikan senyuman terbaikku.

Kini aku menyadari perasaan apa yang selama ini kurasakan saat berada bersama Cam. Perasaan yang berbeda jika aku dekat dengan pria lain. Perasaan yang hangat dan sangat kuinginkan selama ini.

"Ayo kita pulang. Kita harus sudah sampai di Desa Bluebell sebelum matahari terbenam," Cam mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Dengan senang hati aku menyambut tangan tersebut. Tangan yang memberikan kehangatan padaku.

 _._

 ** _~Story With Song~_**

 _._

Pertunjukan permainan biola Mikhail benar-benar sangat memukau. Festival musik ini sangat menyenangkan. Syukurlah kami tepat waktu mengikuti festival ini. Apa yang tidak bisa kulihat sejak dulu kini terpancar pada penduduk desa Bluebell. Masa-masa ini mengingatkanku pada kehangatan keluarga yang sudah lama tidak kurasakan.

Bodohnya aku. Ternyata selama ini justru aku yang menghindari kehangatan seperti ini dan membuatku semakin terpuruk dalam lika-liku masa lalu. Aku tidak pernah menyadari apa saja yang sudah kulakukan selama ini. Aku ingin membantu semua penduduk tapi tidak pernah sekalipun aku membiarkan mereka mengetahui perasaanku selama ini.

Aku begitu munafik. Mereka yang selama ini ingin membantuku justru kutolak. Kini aku menyadari bahwa mereka sangat penting untukku. Keluargaku, penduduk Desa Bluebell, terutama Cam yang selalu membantuku.

"Baiklah. Festival ini memang cukup menyenangkan namun tidak adil jika Mikhail saja yang menyumbangkan sesuatu untuk memeriahkan festival ini," Mayor Rutger mulai berbicara layaknya sebuah MC. Aku mulai merasakan firasat buruk ketika ia melihatku dengan mata yang seolah mengatakan 'Kau korban selanjutnya'. Ini membuatku sedikit merinding diberi tatapan seperti itu.

"Acara selanjutnya… Bagaimana kalau Noura menyumbangkan sesuatu untuk memeriahkan festival ini sebagai perkenalan penduduk baru."

APA!? Yang benar saja, Mayor! Apa yang harus kusumbangkan? Aku tidak mau! Aku merasa tatapan semua orang mengarah padaku. Ugh… kalau mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu, mau tidak mau aku harus mencobanya.

" _Nice job_ , Mayor Rutger," desisku mendeathglare Mayor Rutger. Kulihat Mayor Rutger menggaruk-garukkan tengkuknya dan memberi isyarat yang mengatakan 'maafkan aku'. Entah aku harus menyebut apa hari ini. Apakah hari ini hari terburuk atau terbaikku?

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju panggung dan menerima mic dari Mayor. Aku menatap semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan. Ugh… aku merasa sedikit gugup. Apa yang harus kutampilkan? Bermain musik? Aku tidak punya keahlian itu.

Menyanyi? Ngg… sepertinya tidak buruk. Aku mencoba melirik ke arah Cam, ia memberi isyarat dengan menunjukkan jari manis di tangannya. Kucoba kuikuti melihat jari manisku dan terlihat aku masih memakai cincin pemberiannya.

Setelah berpikir untuk mengetahui apa maksud dari Cam, kini aku mengerti. Ia mencoba mengingatkanku pada petualangan kami barusan dan mencoba memberiku inspirasi untuk menampilkan sesuatu saat ini.

Kini aku tahu apa yang harus kutampilkan yang akan mewakili semua perasaanku saat ini dan seterusnya.

"Baiklah, semuanya. Untuk memeriahkan acara ini dan juga sebagai salam perkenalanku, aku akan memberikan sebuah lagu yang mewakili perasaanku sekarang. Aku harap kalian menyukainya," ucapku. Para penduduk desa memberi tepuk tangan untuk menyemangatiku.

Aku terdiam sejenak untuk mengambil napas dan… mulai melantunkan sebuah lagu yang mewakili perasaanku saat ini.

 ** _Totsuzen no STORY hajimaru yo_**

 _(Cerita ini tiba-tiba saja dimulai)_

 ** _RING hikari dasu_**

 _(Sejak cincin ini bersinar)_

 ** _Ate no nai tabiji wo kimi to_**

 _(Berpetualang tanpa arah bersamamu)_

 ** _Saa, hashire_**

 _(Ayo, kita berlari)_

 ** _Ima ruri-iro somatta kono omoi wo_**

 _(Perasaanku yang sekarang berwarna lapis lazuli)_

 ** _Yume mite koi shite sora made ukande_**

 _(Mimpiku tentang jatuh cinta melayang di langit)_

 ** _Hakanai ANEMONE_**

 _(Sesaat, ANEMONE*)_

 ** _Todoku koto no nai tegami hoshi no you ni_**

(Surat yang tak tersampaikan berubah menjadi bintang)

 _ **Soyokaze sayonara**_

(Bersama angin yang tenang, selamat tinggal)

Aku kembali terdiam sejenak dan memandang semua orang yang akan terus menemaniku di desa ini. aku sudah tidak sendirian lagi karena aku… mempunyai keluarga baru di sini.

 ** _Yume mite koi shite sora made ukande_**

 _(Mimpiku tentang jatuh cinta melayang di langit)_

 ** _Hakanai ANEMONE_**

 _(Sesaat, ANEMONE*)_

 ** _Todoku koto no nai tegami hoshi no you ni_**

(Surat yang tak tersampaikan berubah menjadi bintang)

 _ **Soyokaze sayonara**_

(Bersama angin yang tenang, selamat tinggal)

Aku menyelesaikan laguku dan mencoba menatap semua orang. Hening dan tanpa suara. Semua terdiam. Aku sedikit kecewa apakah pertunjukanku mengecewakan mereka?

Prok! Prok! Prok!

Aku mendengar sebuah tepuk tangan yang mengarah pada seorang pria yang telah menemaniku selama ini. Cam. Ia tersenyum padaku seakan ia menyukai laguku. Aku harap ia menyadari isi dari lagu itu. Lagu yang kupersembahkan untuknya.

Tanpa kuduga-duga, tepuk tangan lain ikut bersahutan dan membuat suasana yang tadi sempat hening menjadi sangat ramai. Aku hampir menangis dibuatnya. Aku… merasa sangat bahagia sekali hari ini. aku tidak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya.

"Lagu yang sangat indah, Noura," teriak Georgia.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa menyanyi, Noura," ucap Laney yang memujiku.

"Suara yang sangat indah," kali ini Mikhail ikut memujiku. Dan komentar-komentar lainnya yang membuatku merasa sangat senang. Aku membungkukkan badanku sebagai ucapan terima kasih kepada mereka semua.

...

...

Aku berjalan menuju rumah setelah festival musik selesai. Dan kini… Cam mengantarku pulang kembali. Malam yang tenang dengan angin yang terasa dingin namun menenangkan. perjalanan kami terasa hening namun sepertinya lebih baik begitu.

"Noura," Cam memanggilku.

"Hm," sahutku tanpa menoleh. Aku masih fokus pada jalan yang kulalui.

"Lagu yang kau nyanyikan barusan seperti mirip dengan perjalanan kita tadi ya?"

Aku terhenti sejenak mendengarnya. Mungkinkah ia menyadarinya? Tapi, menyadarinya pun tidak masalah bagiku.

"Mungkin saja," jawabku enteng dan kembali melangkahkan kakiku. Sejenak aku ingin menyanyakan sesuatu. "Hei, Cam. Boleh kutanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau memberikanku carnation putih? Bukankah masih ada bunga lain yang lebih mudah di dapat di musim fall daripada bunga yang tumbuh di spring kan?" tanyaku penasaran. Kulirik Cam dan ia terlihat tersenyum.

"Memang. Namun carnation putih lebih cocok untukmu. Dalam bahasa bunga, carnation putih mempunyai banyak arti seperti manis dan cantik, lugu, cinta suci dan good luck untuk perempuan. Namun, arti yang sesungguhnya yang ingin kusampaikan adalah… selamat berjuang. Perjalananmu masih jauh dan pasti akan ada lika-liku permasalahan yang akan kau hadapi. Kau harus berjuang untuk melewatinya hingga suatu saat nanti aku…" Cam menutup mulutnya. Sepertinya ia menyadari sesuatu yang harusnya tidak ia sampaikan. Bahasa bunga ya? Khas Florist. Walaupun penasaran tapi aku cukup senang ia mendukungku sampai sejauh ini.

"Terima kasih. Aku akan berjuang hingga apa yang kukerjakan selama ini mencapai hasil yang memuaskan," kataku. Cam terdiam tanpa membalas perkataanku.

Perjalanan menuju rumahku sepertinya sudah hampir sampai. dengan ini, hari yang kulalui sudah hampir selesai.

"Hei, Cam. Apa kau tahu arti dari bunga anemone?" tanyaku. Cam terlihat berpikir sebentar.

"Kalau tidak salah artinya cinta yang tidak luntur, kebenaran, ketulusan dan… entahlah. Aku lupa karena terlalu banyak artinya."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Berarti ia tidak tahu arti dari bunga anemone yang kuaksud. Judul lagu yang kunyanyikan.

"Kita sudah sampai," tanpa kusadari kami sudah sampai di rumahku.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu hari ini, Cam," kataku.

"Tidak masalah. Aku pulang dulu," pamitnya. Aku mengangguk. Cam pun berbalik arah dan berjalan pulang.

Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi… ini belum saatnya. Sampai hari itu tiba… aku akan memantapkan perasaanku mulai dari sekarang.

"CAM!" aku berlari kearahnya dan ia berbalik kearahku. Tanpa aba-aba aku langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Aku tidak peduli jika ia mendengar detak jantungku yang berdetak dengan cepat saat ini.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih. Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu," ucapku seraya melepas pelukanku.

"No-Noura…"

Aku tersenyum dan berkata, "Jika waktunya sudah tiba. Aku akan memberitahumu arti dari anemone yang sebenarnya dan juga makna dari lagu yang kunyanyikan."

Cam terlihat masih terkejut dengan tindakan dan perkataanku barusan namun ia pun tersenyum, "Akan kutunggu."

Aku melambaikan tanganku untuk mengantar kepergiannya. Yah~ suatu hari nanti aku akan mengatakan arti dari anemone yang sebenarnya. Arti yang mengatakan… _**'I Love You'**_ padanya.

 **The End**

* * *

Ending yang tidak memuaskan tapi semoga terhibur. By the way, Anemone dalam lagu tersebut diartikan 'I Love You' lho. ^^v

Cuma cerita lama yang kupublish di facebook.

.

Review~? (0w0) *kitty eyes*


End file.
